Manchmal
by nebelhorn
Summary: Manchmal laufen wir weg um zu sehen, ob man uns nachläuft. Manchmal bemühen wir uns SO sehr, schaffen es aber nicht. Und manchmal ist Liebe einfach nicht genug.


Manchmal, Draco, laufen wir weg nur um zu sehen, ob man uns hinterherläuft.

Weißt du, ich habe mich in unserer Beziehung nie gut genug gefühlt. Mir ist klar, dass es nicht deine Schuld ist und es war mir auch klar, als ich gegangen bin. Seit unserer Kindheit hast du nie wieder die Reinblutkarte gespielt, du hast nie mit dem Geld geprotzt und mir auch nie vorgeworfen, irgendwelche Erwartungen nicht zu erfüllen. Du sagtest ich sei wunderschön und klug und faszinierend, du hast über meine halbherzigen Witze gelacht, du warst immer da, wenn ich dich gerufen habe.

Und doch, Draco, ich habe mich nie gut genug gefühlt. Ich war nicht annährend so attraktiv wie die anderen Frauen, mit denen du ausgegangen bist. Ich war nicht kultiviert genug, um minutenlang über Weine zu sinnieren. Ich war nicht selbstbewusst genug, um offen mit dir zu sein. Ein graues Mäuschen neben dem begehrten Reinbluterben. Ich habe es dir nie gesagt, aber wenn wir in Gesellschaft waren, fühlte ich mich außerhalb eines riesigen, strahlend hellen Scheinwerfers, der nur auf dich gerichtet war und mich nur blendete.

Aber das ist nicht der Grund.

Ich hätte damit leben können in deinem Schatten zu stehen, schließlich bin ich mein Leben lang in Harrys, später auch in Rons Schatten gestanden und es hatte mir nichts ausgemacht. Ich bin daran gewohnt, nicht für voll genommen zu werden- auch heute nicht. Ich, die Muggelgebore, stehe mit Ron im Ministerialaufzug, der oberste Richter kommt herein und richtet seine Frage bezüglich der Muggeltechnik an Ron. Ich, die Frau, die das Runenprinzip von Merlin entschlüsselt hat, sitze auf einer Pressekonferenz im Ministerium und die Reporter fragen Harry, wie eine Rune eigentlich funktioniert. Wenn ich meine neusten Forschungsberichte abgebe, fragt mich der Wissenschaftsvorsitzende der Fluchabwehr, ob mir nicht mein Partner Neville Longbottom geholfen hätte. Und ich kenne das alles, verstehe, dass kaum jemand einer muggelgeborene Hexe ohne nennenswerte Kontakte außer Harry und Ron Grips zutraut. Sie ist da halt irgendwie reingerutscht, denken sich die Leute. Sie war eben auf der richtigen Seite mit den richtigen Leuten, als der Krieg losbrach, flüstern sie. Das ist nicht wahr, aber es tut mir lange nicht mehr weh, es zu hören, denn ich höre es immer nur von Fremden, nie von den wirklich wichtigen Menschen. Harry und Ron vergöttern mich, sie kommen mit Problemen zu mir, sie vertrauen vollkommen auf mein Urteil. Und du hast mich auch geschätzt, nicht so wie sie, aber du hast mich geschätzt.

Aber ich war nie gut genug. Das sagten sie alle- aber ich habe gerade erklärt, dass sie es immer sagen- und ich dachte es. Vielleicht ist einfach alles viel zu schnell gegangen, wir haben uns nur zwei Mal treffen können, dann wusste die Presse schon davon. Vielleicht, wenn ich Zeit gehabt hätte, mich langsam an deinen Status zu gewöhnen, wäre alles gut.

Aber es war nichts gut! Ich habe mich so schnell in dich verliebt und ich bin so tief gefallen! Wir waren zusammen und es war der Himmel auf Erden. Wir waren zusammen und du warst zärtlich und galant und perfekt. Nur zu stolz, das warst du schon immer.

Am Anfang war es ein Traum, ein Märchen, ein Gefühl, von dem ich nicht gedacht hatte, dass es wirklich wahr sein konnte. Die Liebesgedichte- sie machten plötzlich Sinn. Die Liebeslieder- es waren keine kitschigen Trugbilder mehr. Der Sonnenuntergang, ein jeder Regentropfen auf der Fensterscheibe, der Duft deiner Haut- die ganze Welt- alles war eins und herrlich in ihrer Vollkommenheit. Dieses Gefühl, ich kann es immer noch spüren, irgendwo, ganz tief in meinem Inneren.

Aber wer die Büchse der Pandora öffnet und Liebe rauslässt, lässt auch Angst- unvorstellbar große Angst- raus. Angst, etwa falsch zu machen. Angst, nicht geliebt zu werden. Angst, nicht liebenswert zu sein. Und dann noch die Angst, sich in der Liebe zu verlieren.

Ich wollte dich Tag und Nacht sehen, immer bei dir sein, nie deine Hand los lassen. Aber ich bin kein 14Jähriges, dummes Mädchen gewesen, ich wusste, dass das ein Cocktail aus Hormonen und alles andere als gesund war. Ich habe meine Gefühle runtergeschraubt und es schien auch zu funktionieren. Wie sahen uns drei-, viermal die Woche, ich übernachtete oft bei dir, aber ich vernachlässigte nie meine Arbeit und ich hütete mich davor, dich zu bedrängen.

Ich rief dich und du kamst. Ich sagte ich liebe dich und du sagtest es auch. Ich fragte, ob ich meine Zahnbürste dalassen könne und du räumtest gleich ein Regal für meine Sachen frei. Wir waren glücklich. Ich war glücklich.

Ich bin gegangen und es ist nicht deine Schuld. Du hast nichts falsch gemacht, mir nie mit Absicht wehgetan, mir nie irgendwas Vorgeworfen. Nur ist es manchmal nicht genug, zuvorkommend und galant zu sein.

Etwa drei Monate in die Beziehung hinein, hatte sich der rosarotte Nebel um meinen Kopf gelegt und nur ein tiefes Gefühl der wahren Liebe hinterlassen. Ich verbrachte immernoch gerne Zeit mit dir, aber ich wollte jetzt nicht mehr jeden Augenblick dir in die Augen starren. Das war gut, dachte ich. Das war gut, denn ich würde endlich normal werden. Ich würde eine glückliche, aber keine allgegenwärtige, Beziehung führen.

Es hat mir nicht gereicht. Ohne die verrückte Verliebtheit, ohne die roten Herzen und Engelchen um meinen Schädel, sah ich plötzlich die Einseitigkeit meiner Liebe. Ich schrieb dir Briefe und Zettelchen, ich stand stundenlang vor dem Spiegel und ich flüsterte dir Liebesschwüre ins Ohr. Du warst zuvorkommend, ja, du freutest dich ehrlich, du sagtest auch, dass du mich liebst. Aber du, du kamst auch ohne mich gut aus. Du dachtest bei der Arbeit nicht an mich, du konntest dich ohne mich amüsieren und es war dir auch recht, alleine zu schlafen.

Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich werfe dir nichts vor, am aller wenigsten, dass du mich nicht geliebt hast. Nur… ich bin dir nachgelaufen. Ich fragte dich nach allen Angelegenheiten und ich redete dir zu, wenn du dich mal schlecht fühltest. Ich kuschelte mich an deine Schulter und lag noch lange wach, nachdem du schon friedlich eingeschlafen warst.

Wir haben uns gestritten und du wusstest nicht recht, worum es eigentlich ging, denn ich konnte es dir nicht verständlich machen. Ich sagte, ich bekäme nicht genug Zuwendung und du schenktest mir Blumen. Ich sagte, ich möchte öfters umarmt werden und du hast versuch, nach dem Sex länger zu kuscheln. Ich sagte, ich sei dir nicht wichtig und du sagtest ich würde spinnen.

Ich hatte solche Angst! Ich stritt und wusste, dass ich die Beziehung zerstöre. Ich schwieg und ich wusste, dass ich innerlich zerbreche. Ich wollte dich zwingen, mich mehr zu lieben und wusste ganz genau, dass man Liebe nicht erzwingen kann.

Ich habe nur noch geweint und geweint und geweint. Manchmal vor dir, aber viel, viel öfter, wenn du geschlafen hast oder ich alleine war. Ich konnte es niemanden erzählen, ich konnte niemanden um Rat fragen, ich verstand nicht einmal selber, wieso ich ständig weinte.

Weißt du, Draco, wie waren ein gutes Paar- ein viel besseres, als die alleimeisten Paare. Wir haben uns ehrlich geliebt. Nur manchmal, manchmal reicht Liebe nicht oder viel eher im Gegenteil, ist Liebe zu viel. Meine Liebe war es. Sie war umso viel heißer, als deine. Meine war wie ein Vulkan, während deine leise rieselnder Schnee war. Beständig und friedvoll, aber nie ausreichend für mich.

Und irgendwann konnte ich nicht mehr weinen. Ich wollte nicht mehr ständig unglücklich sein. Ich fühlte mich wertlos und dumm. Wenn ich weiterschweige und dir nachlaufe, werde ich nie wieder in den Spiegel sehen können, dachte ich. Wenn er mich verlässt, werde ich da weiterleben können?, fragte ich mich. Wenn ich weiter versuche, ihn in einen Käfig meiner Gefühle zu sperren, wird er wegfliegen, belehrte mich eine Stimme im Kopf. Und es ist wahr, ein gefangener Vogel singt nicht. Auch in einem goldenen Käfig nicht. Und er wird immer schöner, wertvoller sein, als der törichte Vogelfänger.

Eine Rose ist eine Rose ist eine Rose. Und Liebe ist Liebe ist Liebe. Man kann sie nicht beschreiben, nicht messen, nicht dosieren. Wir sind kleine, unbedeutende Funken Leben in einem riesigen Meer aus Nichts. Wir glühen auf und verblassen. Und unsere Liebe auch.

Ich habe das Richtige getan. Ich bin gegangen und es ist besser so. Wir, du und ich, wir werden niemals lange miteinander glücklich werden, denn ich werde nie deine leise Liebe hören, während meine aufbrausende Liebe mir nur eine Klinke in die Hand drücken kann, damit ich einen von uns richte.

Liebe ist Tod, nicht wahr? Shakespeare beschrieb es so, Tausende vor ihn und Tausende nach ihm auch. Liebe wird unglückliche, unerfüllte Liebe, Liebe hat nie ein Happy End, denn niemals stirbt jemand am selben Tag und niemals können zwei Menschen einander gleichstark, mit der gleichen Art Liebe lieben.

Ich habe dich eines Tages verlassen. Es war ein grauer Morgen, Regentropfen rannten an der Fensterscheibe um die Wette und ich trank meinen morgendlichen Kaffee. Ich nahm einen Schluck, dann einen zweiten und dann stand ich auf und ging. Ich war sogar tapfer, ich habe mich nicht wehmütig umgedreht und auch nicht geweint. Ich schrieb nur einen kurzen Zettel, dass es mir Leid tut und dass ich dich nie wieder sehen möchte.

Es war das Richtige, denn nie wieder in meinem Leben habe ich mich so wertlos, so erniedrigt gefühlt, wie in der Beziehung zu dir. Ich habe auch nie wieder so geliebt.

Es ist auch gut so, dass du mir nicht nachgelaufen bist, denn du hättest mich nur zurückgeholt. Ich werde nicht lügen und ich werde es nicht leugnen, ich lag viel Nächte nach unserer Trennung wach und habe gehofft, gebetet, dass du mir nachrennst. Dass du mich findest und mich in die Arme schließt. Dass du mir deine Sehnsucht und Liebe auf Knien gestehst.

Ich bin weggerannt. Vor dir und mir. Vor den Ängsten. Vor dem Gefühl, nie gut genug zu sein. Ich bin auch weggerannt, damit du mir hinterher rennst. Mit der törichten Hoffnung du seist nicht du. Du liebtest mich mehr, anders. Du seist nicht zu stolz.

Aber du bist wer du bist und ich bin wer ich bin. Wir können uns einander nicht genug entgegenbiegen ohne dass wir brechen. Wir sind wer wir sind und das ist eigentlich auch besser so.

Ich bin inzwischen glücklich. Mit Ron. Der mich wie du liebt. Mit einem leise rieselnden Schnee. Vielleicht mit ein paar Schneestürmen ab und zu. Und das ist ok, denn ich liebe ihn ähnlich- mit einer kühlen Luftbriese- erfrischend und freiheitsliebend. Wie biegen uns einander entgegen. Wir geben einander das, was wir brauchen. Wir sind zärtlich. Wir streiten, ja, schon immer, aber wir versöhnen uns und wir schlafen ruhig nebeneinander ein.

Du bist auch glücklich, nehme ich an. Ihr habt einen prächtigen Jungen- fast perfekt, aber einwenig zu arrogant- meinte meine Tochter neulich. Ich hatte da ganz kurz Angst, dass sie das gleiche erleben könnte, wie ich mit dir, aber dann musste ich selber lächeln… denn wenn es so sein sollte und sie das gleiche Schicksal erleidet, so ist das nicht schlimm- ein jeder Mensch braucht so eine richtig herzzerreißende Liebesgeschichte in seinem Leben.

Wir sind Funke im Meer aus Dunkelheit- wir glühen nur für einen Augenblick auf und dann verblassen wir.

Du warst mein Glühen. Lebe wohl.


End file.
